


breathtaker

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: when tobio over hears wakatoshi talking about him at a party, he can't help but drag his boyfriend home and show him just how much he loves him.





	breathtaker

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Frist I LOVE your works especially your nsfw my god the nosebleeds lol. I was hoping if I could request a nsfw with ushijima and Kageyama. For some reason I would like it to be when Kageyama rides Toshi since he overhead ushijima talking about how breath taking kageyama is. God I hope this makes sense because in my head it made sense  
> 
> 
> hhh so this is rly late but i took kind of an unexpected break from writing sOO oops lol but hope you enjoy this!! 

Beer was gross, Tobio decided as he finished the last of his drink. Wrinkling his nose, he tossed out the red cup, deciding he was perfectly content only having the one tonight. He wasn’t really here to get plastered anyways, he just agreed to come because his boyfriend said he wanted to talk to one of their teammates about something. Wakatoshi had already gone off to find their teammate and Tobio decided that a little bit of socializing wouldn’t hurt, even if parties weren’t really his scene. But after one drink and a couple of conversations, Tobio was ready to find his boyfriend again and go home, or at least be with him for the duration that they were there. 

Tobio looked around as he weaved through the throng of people, eyes searching for Wakatoshi, who shouldn’t be this hard to find, he was six foot two and very broad shouldered for God’s sake. Though when Tobio did finally spot him, he perked up and quickly made his over, but stopped when he heard Wakatoshi’s voice reach him.

“Yes, we’re very happy together, we’ve been dating for quite awhile now,” Tobio heard him say, quickly realizing he was talking about the two of them.

“Have you two, you know, had fun in the bedroom yet?” Whoever he was talking to asked, a little bit of mischief in his voice.

Tobio felt a blush creep on his face and could see one come onto Wakatoshi’s as well. Still, the ace answered. “Of course,” he said, as calm and collected as ever.

“He any good?”

Wakatoshi bristled a bit, “why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” the other said, shrugging a bit. 

“Well, to sate your curiosity, he is very good, he’s -- “ Wakatoshi’s blush worsened, “he’s breathtaking, really, I can’t describe it,” Wakatoshi admitted.

The voice hummed, “well, I’m glad you’re happy.”

At that point, Tobio’s face was well red and all he wanted to do was go home and be with his boyfriend. Pushing his way through the last few people, Tobio came up alongside him, curling a hand around his arm. 

“Oh, there you are, ready to go?” Wakatoshi asked, glancing down at the raven haired man clinging to him. 

Tobio nodded, “yeah, if you are,” he told him. Wakatoshi nodded as well and bid farewell to his friend before leading Tobio out to the car. When they got in, Tobio’s face was still painted red with a blush and he couldn’t stop thinking about what Wakatoshi had said. Breathtaking, him? Really? Wakatoshi wasn’t one to lie but he still couldn’t quite believe it, still, the thought made him smile a bit.

As they drove, Tobio asked about what Wakatoshi had talked about with their teammate, listening intently even as his thoughts continued to wander. Though, when they got home, upon closing the door, Tobio leaned up and pressed a firm and passionate kiss on Wakatoshi’s lips. The ace blinked in surprise but returned it, pulling away with a little look of confusion in his eyes. Tobio didn’t say anything to explain himself, only leaning forwards again to press a deeper, hotter kiss to the taller’s lips.

When he pulled away, he murmured a soft ‘I love you’ before kissing him again. This time, Wakatoshi seemed to gain the wherewithal to press one of his large hands against the small of Tobio’s back, pulling him up close against him. Tobio slung his arms around Wakatoshi’s necks and tilted his hips up, grinding into Wakatoshi a little bit as he pressed deeper and deeper with his lips. He gasped slightly when Wakatoshi’s hands slid down to cup and squeeze his ass lightly, his eyes fluttering as he gripped onto the back of his boyfriend’s shirt. When Tobio pulled away this time, he grabbed the front of Wakatoshi’s shirt and dragged him down the hall towards the bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Tobio kissed him again and moved him so the back of Wakatoshi’s knees were pressed against the bed. It was Wakatoshi who pulled away this time to sit back on the bed, grabbing Tobio’s hand to pull him with. Tobio allowed himself to be pulled easily and quickly straddled his boyfriend’s lap, kissing him hard again. This time, after kissing hotly for a good few minutes, Tobio pulled away, both panting softly.

“What’s this about?” Wakatoshi asked, chest heaving a little bit. 

Tobio bit his lip and blushed, it wasn’t exactly normal for him to assault his boyfriend in this way. Sure, they were intimate plenty, but they usually eased into it, so it was unusual for it to be so hot and heavy. He glanced down, kind of embarrassed now, but still answered nonetheless.

“I um, heard what you said to your friend at the party,” he explained, staring down at his fidgeting fingers. “And, I dunno, I guess it just made me want you and made me kind of excited,” he told him, blushing brightly. 

Wakatoshi blinked and smiled a bit, reaching his hand up to cup Tobio’s cheek and tilt his head up. “I see, well, I did mean what I said, and I still standby that statement wholeheartedly,” Wakatoshi hummed, rubbing his thumb over the curve of Tobio’s cheekbone. 

“I know, and that’s why,” he paused to lean down and kiss him, “I’m going to ride you until you feel every ounce of how much I love you,” he murmured, his lips brushing against Wakatoshi’s as he spoke. He heard Wakatoshi inhale sharply, his hands gripping onto Tobio’s hips and the slight stiffness in his pants growing fully hard at the words. Tobio couldn’t help but smirk and grind against the hardening bulge a bit, urging it to stiffen faster. A groan escaped Wakatoshi as more and more friction was applied to the area, his fingers digging in deeper to Tobio’s hips. 

Tobio slid down, gently tugging off Wakatoshi’s pants as he did until just his tented boxers were revealed. Leaning down, Tobio began to mouth at the fabric, feeling how Wakatoshi tensed under him at the feeling of Tobio’s hot breath. His fingers found their way into Tobio’s hair as his underwear were pulled down, his hardened shaft springing free. Once Wakatoshi was freed from his pants, Tobio wasted no time pressing a kiss to the flushed head of Wakatoshi’s cock, opening his mouth to slowly descend down around it. A loud moan wrenched it’s way out of Wakatoshi’s throat as Tobio’s wet heat enveloped him, pleasure shooting all the way up through him. Tobio bobbed along his boyfriend’s length, his tongue lapping and twisting against it as he did. 

Wakatoshi’s breaths grew ragged, it still amazed him just how absurdly good Tobio was at this. Granted, they’d been together for awhile now so Tobio had had plenty time to practice, but that still didn’t mean Wakatoshi wasn’t impressed with his boyfriend’s skill. At another one of Tobio’s absolutely sinful tongue twists, Wakatoshi bucked, unable to control himself. Though Tobio, as experienced as he was, took the unexpected jerk excellently, his throat relaxing to allow for Wakatoshi to push in deeper. Wakatoshi moaned deep when he felt Tobio’s throat working to take him in, his fingers curling tighter in Tobio’s dark locks. At this point, Wakatoshi was barely staving off orgasm, not wanting to cum until Tobio was on top of him, riding him like he said he would. With that in mind, Wakatoshi tugged Tobio off of him before the younger could do something more that’d make Wakatoshi cum before he wanted to.

Upon seeing Tobio’s swollen, spit slicked lips, Wakatoshi groaned and dragged him up, kissing him hard and deep. His tongue pushed past said swollen lips into the other’s mouth, his tongue tangling with Tobio’s. As they kissed, Wakatoshi’s hands tugged down on Tobio’s pants and only broke away for a split second to take of Tobio’s shirt. Wakatoshi then reached over to the bedside table, not breaking away from Tobio as he did, to reach for the lube and pool some on his fingers. He dribbled some down onto Tobio’s waiting hole, earning a soft gasp and shiver from the smaller. He then gently pressed a single finger against the hole before pushing in slowly. Tobio tensed and grasped onto Wakatoshi’s arms, his eyes squeezing shut. The first finger was always a little uncomfortable, no matter how often they did this.

However, it didn’t take long for Tobio to adjust, especially when Wakatoshi’s finger brushed up against his prostate. He gasped and pulled away from Wakatoshi’s lips, his head tilting back a little. He ground down against the finger, whining for more now as he continued to adjust. Wakatoshi quickly began to press in another digit upon Tobio’s beggings, smirking a little as a hard shiver of pleasure wracked through his boyfriend’s body and another moan left his throat.

“So...so good, Toshi, love you so much,” he panted, dropping his head against Wakatoshi’s shoulders. Wakatoshi only hummed and prepared to add a third finger, the first two thrusting in and out carefully as he did. Slowly, tantalizingly, Wakatoshi added the third finger, chuckling at the gasping whine that escaped Tobio. He loved stretching Tobio out, loved teasing him and making him fall apart just from his fingers. The noises he made were absolutely delicious and the feeling of his boyfriend shivering and clamping down around him desperately were just too good for words. 

After pumping the three fingers in and out for awhile, scissoring them and curling them in every which way, Wakatoshi deemed that Tobio was ready. When he pulled his fingers out all the way, he could see the glazed over and hungry look in Tobio’s deep blue eyes, quickly realizing that Tobio was as desperate and ready as Wakatoshi was. With that, Tobio centered himself over Wakatoshi, placing his hands on the taller’s broad chest as Wakatoshi laid back. Slowly and carefully, Tobio eased down onto Wakatoshi’s waiting and leaking cock, moaning as it stretched him open. 

Tobio’s breaths came out slowly as he got all the way down, his ass meeting Wakatoshi’s hips. He stilled, biting his lips while he adjusted to the thickness of Wakatoshi’s length, he felt his boyfriend’s hands come up and hold onto his hips, rubbing softly over the skin. Once Tobio had adjusted fully, he raised up, moaning loudly as he did before dropping back down again. He continued on like that for awhile, pace picking up and moans getting louder and louder. Beneath him, Wakatoshi was also groaning and gasping, his fingers digging in deeper and deeper with every drag of Tobio’s hips.

As Tobio fucked himself on Wakatoshi’s cock, Wakatoshi couldn’t help but watch him, couldn’t help but watch at how much pleasure was written on his lover’s face, how his hair got messier and messier with each roll and raise of his hips, how his nose scrunched up and eyes squeezed tight, it was all just so beautiful. Wakatoshi’s hands began to skate up Tobio’s body, running over his ribs and side, loving the feeling of the flushed skin beneath his palms. 

It didn’t take long for Tobio’s moans to grow louder and faster and more needy, Wakatoshi’s own moans mirroring them. Sliding his hands down, he curled one around Tobio’s flushed and leaking cock, smirking at the loud gasp that escaped the lean figure riding him. Tobio began to fuck himself faster and harder, clenching down on Wakatoshi which felt way too good. 

“T-Toshi...I’m gonna...I’m gonna…” he couldn’t finish the sentence as he jerked, his orgasm mere moments away from ripping through him.

“Go ahead babe,” he panted, “I’m almost there too,” he told him, pumping the hand that gripped Tobio’s length faster. With that permission, Tobio bucked up into Wakatoshi’s hand and cried out his name, spilling into his boyfriend’s hand as orgasm ripped through him relentlessly. Wakatoshi spilled over a few seconds later, the feeling of Tobio clenching around him just enough to send him over the edge. He came with a grunt, spilling deep into his heaving boyfriend. Tobio remained on top of him for a few moments, struggling to control his breath and trembling legs before pulling off slowly.

Tobio dropped down next to him, exhausted but well pleased, his eyes glazed over just a little and a soft smile on his face. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smile at the sight and ran a hand through Tobio’s hair, leaning down to kiss his head before getting up to grab a washcloth. He quickly returned and cleaned up his messy lover before tossing the towel into the hamper and laying down next to his boyfriend. Tobio immediately curled up against Wakatoshi, clinging onto him as he nuzzled up against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmured, closing his eyes and yawning softly. Wakatoshi hummed and held him closer.

“I love you too,” he returned, running a hand through his hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, chuckling lowly at the blush that colored Tobio’s cheek. He pressed a kiss to the top of Tobio’s head, pulling the blankets up around them. As he felt Tobio’s breath even out into a pattern of sleeping, Wakatoshi couldn’t help but sigh contently, quietly thanking whoever was responsible for allowing him to have such a perfect, breathtaking boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im back to writing more now so look out for some more of my stuff soon cause i should have some new stuff up soon!! prompts are also still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than) thank you for reading!


End file.
